


You saved my life

by ArimaKishou28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArimaKishou28/pseuds/ArimaKishou28
Summary: A certain evening Anthony Edward Stark finds something in the corner of the room, while Clint who is making him company is in the same trouble as him, as both share the same fear.Stony MCU





	You saved my life

It was Friday afternoon, around 6 p.m. The Sun was already setting, The Avengers Tower was in complete tranquility, the captain was training the new recruits on SHIELD, Bruce was in his lab, Natasha was about to return from a Mission, Clint was just resting because he had just returned from a long mission, and our beloved millionaire, was just out of his shop looking for food.

-I'm hungry... –he warned the chestnut to swim walking down the halls to go to the kitchen, and was in the room when a dark bulge in one of the corners of the room caught his attention, after all that was not normal.

The chestnut came to the corner with no worries when suddenly he stopped dry, he carved his eyes to know that what he was seeing was real, indeed, it was.

He was watching for a few seconds, analyzing that thing and looking for possible solutions to solve that because in a way did not want to approach, or crazy did, was then when Barton made his appearance.

-Hi Tony, what are you doing? –He asked with his typical mocking half-tone, when he came close enough he noticed what his companion was seeing. –Wow! –He stood next to the chestnut tree as his eyes enlarged.

-I know... –remarked Tony without failing to see that.

-How do we solve this? It's... too big...

-You do it. –Ordered the millionaire to the archer.

I'm not crazy about that thing. –he turned to see him between frightened and angry. –Why don't you do it?

-For the same reason as you. He sighed like the blond. –but how the hell did he get into the tower?

-and I know... but it's getting on my nerves.

-Me too. –I didn't take his eyes off him. –J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Tell me sir. –replied cordially. 

-How much do you measure?

-13.78 inch, sir.

-Are you serious? –questioned Clint. –it's bigger than my foot. 

-the same I say Legolas.

-So?

-I think we should wait for Steve or Thor... –his tone of voice was nervous. -I bet they're not going to be afraid.

-but we can't wait that long, for sure if we take his eyes off him, he'll go away, remember they're some fucking ninjas in a matter of escaping.

-What do you propose? –The philanthropist looked earnestly at his friend.

-... 

-Get the out of the way, Stark's upset. –How about I come up and jump!

-but don't shout. –The blonde tried to calm the chestnut. –it can scare and then it will be worse, besides... damn it! I'm just like you.

-I know! –The philanthropist raised his forefinger. –Let's try aventándole something.

-Okay. –The blond went to a vase that was on the table that was next to the couch. –Here I go. –He warned the Iron Man and threw the vase, after all he had better aim than the genius. –Shit! I missed! 

-Really? Of all the Times, did you have to fail this time? –Asked the chestnut with sarcasm.

-Will you shut up? –He got angry. –perhaps it was fear.

-Fuck! He's coming this way! –the chestnut quickly receded and the blond did the same. –S-he stopped... –sighed with relief.

-Do you think he wants revenge? –asked Clint without taking his eyes off his enemy.

-Do not leave me with that now you want to become a avenger... but... –turned to see his opponent. –maybe if he wants revenge.

They spent a few minutes when the door of the elevator was heard, the two Avengers did not turn, they knew that with only a second that the lost sight of this one would escape and then they could not sleep by means that their new enemy wanted to take revenge.

-Hi guys. –Bruce saluted, was entering the hallway when he noticed the behavior of his friends. –What do you see? –approached them. –Oh... so that's it.

-Brucie... –began Tony. –Help us. –his tone was pleading and full of fear.

-I beg you. –Begged the archer.

-Don't tell me you're afraid of him?  –The scientist smiled funny, resisting the desire to die to laughter.

-it's not funny. –Stark looked at him seriously. –First do something and then you mock if you want.

-I support Tony. –followed him Barton.

-by God... –sighed the scientist. –but why don't you tell your boyfriend to save you?

-Brucie, Steve is not here. –The chestnut tree was more and more desperate to kill that thing.

-The last time I saved you from something, even if it's simple, Steve got jealous because he wanted to be the one to help you. –He frowned only to remember that. –He wanted to be your knight.

-Are you going to abandon us? –This time it was Barton who put a look of puppy abandoned in the rain for the scientist to yield and help them.

-yes. –The doctor answered and came out of that place, turning to who knows where, since he did not want trouble, he went into the elevator and took out his cell phone to write a message to Captain –Steve your "Tony" is in danger. –and with that finished, he sent his message.

-Auch... –Said Clint.

-So... Legolas... how much can it be? 

-I don't know...

Spent a few minutes when they heard the elevator doors open again, but this time they heard some steps that were heard in a refined way.

-Wow, Bruce told me you were dying of fear when I arrived from my mission. –Natasha laughed. –Are you really afraid of him?

-What things not? –Grumbled Iron Man.

-Would you do us a favor Nat? –asked the blond. 

-No, do it as you can. –that said, the redhead withdrew from the place.

-Why does everyone like to see us suffer? –asked the Hawkeye. 

-I think they like it....

And so they took another half hour, they knew that if they took his eyes off him, his little enemy would escape and it would be worse. It wasn't until our dear Captain America entered the scene.

-Tony! –Ran into the living room. -I came as soon as I saw the message! What's wrong!? 

-Steve. –The chestnut turned to see the love of his life, his eyes shone, he knew that his blond would take care of the problem. –What happens is that...

Did not end when he felt the strong arms of the blond abrazándole. –I'm glad you're okay, sweetie.

-I do not want to interrupt, but... –Began Clint. –We have a problem.

-it's true. –the chestnut separated from the beefcake. –Could you kill that thing?

-What? –he asked and observed what the other two Avengers were watching. –It is a spider...

-Yes, it's a huge fucking spider. –Cursed the chestnut.

-A Goliath spider, to be exact. –commented J.A.R.V.I.S.

-do not ask how the he came here because we do not know. –said the archer.

-I don't think it's right to kill her. –He said and immediately felt the eyes full of fury of his partner. –I mean, let me get her out of here. –The blonde major went to the kitchen and returned with a large plastic container, slowly approached the arachnid and in a fast movement caught the tarantula. He placed the lid on him and made him one small hole for the oxygen to enter, then left it on a ledge. –See? It wasn't that hard. Tomorrow I'll make sure to take her where she belongs.

In that the chestnut hurried to reach his partner and hugged her very strong. –You are my hero Steve...

-So... thanks Steve but I better go before this gets more embarrassing... –Clint finished, and left the room going straight to his room.

The captain lifted his chestnut and gave him a deep kiss on his lips, which was immediately corresponded to by the genie.

-Let's continue this in the room... –mentioned Steve and the chestnut solo nodded, it was time to reward his love for saving his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the Errors Checkers.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
